


"Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS
Genre: pure cheesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: 4. "Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English."

**Author's Note:**

> h e c k this is the first thing I’ve written in a while and honestly I think it’s really cheesy lmao and i think i might have written Tony a bit ooc??idek

Being undercover with Tony DiNozzo truly was the highlight of your career.

Sure, the swanky hotel was a nice bonus, but Tony just made it all the better. You both stood in the elevator, watching as it slowly ticked upwards through the levels of the hotel.

“Just remember if we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English.”

You snorted. “Of course, Tony.”

“Just checking.”

The elevator doors opened, revealing the thankfully empty hallway. You made your way down the hall, coming to a stop outside Room 401. Fishing the key card you’d swiped from reception out of your pocket, you slid it into the door, which clicked open.

You looked back at Tony, who nodded and leaned against the wall, watching the elevator. You shut the door, eyes roving over the pristine hotel room. A thorough once over of the room revealed almost nothing. Apart from a used towel and a bag of clothes, the hotel room was clean, with no sign of the evidence you needed.

You turned back to the door, hearing three small knocks; your warning.

You slipped out the door and locked it behind you, just in time to see the elevator doors open, revealing a tall, blonde haired man. His eyes narrowed as he stalked out of the elevator.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he growled, his knuckles turning white on the strap of the laptop bag slung over his shoulder.

You turned to Tony expectantly, who immediately blurted out a string of broken English in the most ridiculous fake German accent you’d ever heard.

Holding back your laughter, you watched the visibly agitated man glare as Tony blabbed about being lost on the way to the room, eventually pulling out a key card and showing it to the visibly agitated man in front of him.

“409. Down the hall,” he spat, jabbing his finger impatiently down the hall before unlocking his own and slamming it behind him.

You managed to get all the way back to the room before collapsing on the bed, laughing your ass off. “You couldn’t have picked a more ridiculous accent, could you?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t go with the French one,” Tony replied, throwing himself onto the bed next to you. “You find what we were looking for?”

“Room was clean,” you said, propping yourself up on your elbow. “Did you see that bag he had with him? What’s the bet its all in there?”

“Question is, how do we swipe it without him noticing?”

“I might have to be deaf, DiNozzo, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be persuasive when I want to,” you grinned. “Unless you’d like to charm him with your alluring German accent.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

You chuckled, trailing your hand down the sheets and twining your hands together. “Do we know how long until he leaves for dinner?”

“Another three hours, give or take,” he replied, toying with your fingers.

“Well, Agent DiNozzo, I’m sure there are more fun things we can do until then,” you smiled, pressing your lips against his.


End file.
